Hanyou and the Halfling
by InuYasha Tetsusaiga
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated for Violence later on. LOTR Xover


_Hanyou and the Halfling_

Summary: What if during the Weathertop InuYasha wards off the Ringwraiths? And he carried Frodo to Rivendell?

InuYasha/ Lord Of the Rings Crossover

Legend

"/…/" Japanese Translation

"…" Talking English out loud

'…' Thoughts

Book Cannon, Anime Cannon InuYasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and or Lord of the Rings; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I owned InuYasha… Day Dreams

Alternate Universe

InuYasha Episode introduction plays

InuYasha's and Frodo's Voices:

Chapter One- Knife in the Dark, and the Hanyou's appearance 

InuYasha sniffed off to the side as he looked for food. He wanted to train by himself for a while, the otheres of his pack, as it were were with Kaede recovering from a battle with a Bat Youkai, who had eight Jewel Shards, real ones. He heard a scream in the distance, it was a man's scream. Sighing the Hanyou ran in a blur, his sense of smell guiding him. Darkness, Blood, and fear are what he sensed, his Demon Blood boiled, but Tetsusaiga restrained the transformation. He leapt over the rim, where Black Cloaked creatures attacked four children like creatures and one human. He charged. A growl ripped from his throat. Aragorn had been knocked off his feet, the man in red distracted and sent the Ringwraith's running.

"/Iron Reaver Soul Stealer/" yelled InuYasha as he slashed through the Black Riders

The Ringwraiths scream as InuYasha's Youki claws them to bits. Aragorn moans in despair as a Morgul Blade had stabbed Frodo. He had checked the wound.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade, this is beyond my skill to heal. You, stranger, come with."

Because of InuYasha's ability to understand languages he nodded. He followed Aragorn, looking confused at Frodo.

"/What's wrong with him? It's a small wound" said InuYasha in Japanese.

They look at him confused. InuYasha sighs, they can't understand him. Hours later they make camp. InuYasha sits in the tree, twirling the Rosary around his neck, cursing, he thought of his tree, Kagome, the Sacred God Tree. Of course all they heard were weird words when he talks. Aragorn passes to the Half Demon a stone. InuYasha caught it in one clawed hand, they had noticed but dared not ask. The oddly dressed man had silver hair, cat slit yellow eyes claws and when he had growled at Sam, fangs.

"It allows us to understand you and you to understand us." Said Aragorn

Frodo gasps for breath. They introduced themselves, but InuYasha didn't tell them his name. Aragorn felt that he could be trusted. He had an aura somehow stronger then the Ring.

"Feh, if it was me, I would have been healed already…" muttered InuYasha

"But Mr. Frodo isn't you!" shouted Sam

InuYasha growled at him. His ears had touched his skull.The eyes had a orangeish glow to them, not from the fire, he was too far away.

"Sam, he I bet has sensitive hearing. Sam, do you know Athelas?" whispered Aragorn

"Aye It's a weed." Replied Sam

"It may help to stop the poisoning, go!" Aragorn said as he pushed a torch in his hands. Aragorn looks grimly at InuYasha who seems to be listening, his ears were pointing straight up. The Black Rider's screech rang through the camp. InuYasha growled in return.

'Man, if Sesshoumaru was here he would healed Frodo, but I can never trust my brother.' Thought InuYasha

'I wonder what his problem is? He's creepy' Pippin thought

Merry and Pippin look angrily at InuYasha as if it was his fault. The Hanyou's ears went down. He hid his eyes but the cousins saw a look at the sword that hangs by his side. Aragorn thought that the cousins were treating the man unfairly even though he did distract the Ringwraiths.

"Who are you and what's with that sword?" asked the Curious Pippin

"My name is of no concern to you. My sword is different" Said InuYasha coldly

'Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Sesshoumaru… that bastard would roll over dead if he heard me talking like him…' thought InuYasha darkly

Frodo gasped louder as they got closer, but when they sensed InuYasha, they backed off. InuYasha sighed. Merry whispered to Pippin mean things about InuYasha. InuYasha refused the urge to whack them over the back of the head. He cracked his knuckles and growled angrily.

"All right already, my Name is InuYasha." Growled InuYasha angrily He looked at Merry and Pippin crossly "I hope you know, I can hear you…"

The two younger Hobbits shut up. Aragorn shook his head.

"InuYasha, is it? What are you." Said Sam accusingly

"A Creature a lot stronger then you." Said InuYasha smugly looking at the body fat that stuck out of his clothes. InuYasha's clothes were a lot more comfortable looking.

"Grrrrrrr." Said Sam growling rather pathetically at InuYasha

"You call that a growl? Feh." Scoffed InuYasha

"Frodo is hurt. Can you do anything to help us?" asked Aragorn changing the subject "Can you carry him to Rivendell?"

InuYasha jumped down lightly. Stirring up a little bit of dust

"Yeah I could carry him." Said InuYasha cockily

"Good, Take him east, to Rivendell." Said Aragorn after giving him good, clear directions. The Hanyou nodded.

"Be careful with him!" said Merry "Or I will kill you."

InuYasha scoffed.

"With that little blade?" laughed InuYasha

The Half Demon crouched as Aragorn gently tied Frodo to InuYasha using the Ring-Bearer's cloak. Frodo with his heightened senses smelt a sweet, forest-like smell; all he saw was blurred red. And the breathing was even; the aura was different from his friends and soon to be kin.

"I'll see yah in Rivendell!" Yelled InuYasha as turned looked back.

InuYasha ran in the blur or red and Silver. The Ringwraiths close behind on horseback.

TBC


End file.
